


bad little boy

by phaeleh (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phaeleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by a post i saw in the ziall tag :))</p>
    </blockquote>





	bad little boy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post i saw in the ziall tag :))

Niall was curled up in his bed, the blankets wrapped around him in a cocoon-ish figure. Well, he was..and then the unforgettably angering uncomfort of having what seemed like an entire ocean of freezing cold tundra water poured over your body seemed to introduce itself. He was sopping from head-to-toe, his left eye twitching madly as he pulled himself into a sitting position to eye the culprit.

No one was there. 

He rubbed his eyes and looked around groggily, might have been Josh. But then again, why would Josh sneak into his room at the crack of dawn to pour a bucket of icewater over his head.. then sneak out right after? It didn’t make sense, but nothing really did at the moment. He was too tired to be angry so he just pulled himself out of bed and padded around in search of warmth.

Niall tugged off his nightshirt, leaving him in his boxers, and just as he got his fingers hooked into the waistband, a chuckle arose from somewhere in the room. “Woah woah woah, might wanna get to know me better before cutting straight to the stripping?” Niall’s eyes grew wide and he slowly turned around and then looked up at the ceiling. Of course. Hanging upside down from one of the wooden rafters, a now empty pitcher of water held firmly in his fingers. 

"Zayn.."

"G’mornin." He smirked. Niall turned around and opened his dresser, getting out some new clothes to replace his soaked ones. Once he turned around, there Zayn was again, standing right infront of him. Niall quirked an eyebrow at him. "You’re in my house."

The dark haired boy laughed and ruffled his hair, sitting down on the one and only dry spot on Niall’s bed. “And you’re in your underwear.”

Niall rolled his eyes and shoved his dresser drawer shut, fast walking into the washroom to change. He mistakenly left the door open a bit and wasn’t nearly as surprised when he looked in the mirror and saw a floating hat in the corner by the door. “Can you leave?” He mumbled, turning around to face Zayn who was sporting one of Niall’s snapbacks in the worst (but also the best) way possible. It was backwards and along with it Zayn was wearing a shit-eating grin. “You and that roommate of your’s should really learn to lock the door once in a while.” He laughed.

"The door was locked, you’re just intrusive and don’t understand that breaking and entering is an offense.”

Zayn kept laughing and shook his head, taking the snapback off his head and placing it on Niall’s. “If you know that much you should know by now you can’t put your own lock on the door. If the mayor, for God knows what reason, decides to stop by he’d probably think you’re some kind of rebel. Probably kick you out of town.”

He watched closely as the younger’s face turned even more sour. Of course he planned on telling him he was joking, but he just wanted a moment to himself really.

Niall opened the door aggressively, hitting Zayn square in the shoulder, he then pointed outside, his eyes a shade darker than cerulean. “Get. Out.”

"Woah, okay blondie. Sorry." He put his hands up in surrender, rubbing at his slightly injured shoulder as he walked out. Niall then slammed the door and sighed heavily. What was he going to do if he never left him alone.

*

The next day wasn’t any better. Niall had found a large tree somewhere outside when he was on a walk and decided to sit down and read his book. “Suuuuuup, blondie?” He internally started to cry, and soon enough he was sobbing on the outside aswell. He let out choked sobs and tossed his book aside, covering his face and cowering into the tree.

"Niall?" Zayn pulled himself down off the branch he was perched on and landed somewhere near Niall, his eyes wide and full of worry. "What’s wrong babe?"

Niall shook his head and looked up, having calmed down by now. He stayed silent and observed Zayn’s face for any trace of sarcasm or just any overall fakeness. He wasn’t in the mood to be humiliated. 

Zayn got up on one of his knees and dug through his pocket, pulling out a small card, handing it to Niall. “There’s a party tonight in the woods, you should come. Tell your boyfriend it’s a family reunion or something, I don’t care just make sure he doesn’t show up.” He then pushed on his knee and stood up, disappearing somewhere down the path. Niall didn’t notice, he was too busy reading the makeshift address of the party.

*

"Family reunion?" Josh asked, sitting on the end of his childhood friend’s bed. "Do you need a drive?"

Niall shook his head and smiled lightly, making his last task before leaving for the party to say a proper goodbye - he walked over to Josh and planted a friendly and quick kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll be fine it’s not that far. See ya.”

With that, he walked out the door, in search of a good time, really.

*

The party was pretty great actually. There were lights strung everywhere, a stage near the front with live music, drink/food tables off to the sides and tons of people. Laughing and dancing and just having fun it seemed. Niall weaved through the crowd and looked around, he tried to make it a discrete fact he was looking for one person in particular. But did he know it? Nope. 

Eventually, he felt a hand on his shoulder and as usual wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Zayn standing there. Always behind him trying to scare him when he could’ve just walked around and said ‘hi’ like any normal person.  
"You came." He grinned. "Come on." Hooking his arm around Niall’s small shoulders, he guided them both through the crowded grounds towards the stage. Once Niall caught onto what he was doing he resisted, wriggling away. "What are you doing?"

Zayn just waved him up with him onto the stage, shortly after he began speaking into the mic. “I’ll need a little help with this song I think. So if Niall Horan’ll just jump up here real quick…” He grinned cheekily, nodding towards Niall. His blue eyes widened way more than any human should be able to get them, but he obliged and walked up the stairs slowly, trying to tune out the wolf whistles and applause he was hearing in the background. To be honest he was already humiliated and he hadn’t even done anything but walk up the stairs.

The music started playing, it shocked Niall, it was slow and almost romantic. He turned his head towards Zayn, who was clearly mouthing follow my lead. The blonde didn’t even question it, he just nodded and Zayn started to dance a little. Making small moves that froze in time so Niall could easily copy. One move consisted of Zayn shaking his hips and instead of copying, Niall just laughed and shoved him playfully.

Good little boy, always picking a fight with me.. you know that I’m bad, but you’re spending the night with me. What do you want from my world, you’re a good little boy. 

Bad little boy, that’s what you’re acting like. I really don’t buyy that you’re that kind of guy. And, if you are.. why do you want to hang out with me.

Zayn was eagerly watching Niall as he sang, swaying along to the words and beaming. Niall caught his glance and couldn’t help but smile sheepishly back at him, then turn his attention to the ground, feeling his cheeks heat up thought he was telling himself not to get too excited, that it’s just the song.

"Follow me." A voice said into his ear, Niall nodded and turned, walking off the stage for once /behind/ the raven haired boy. 

"You have a really nice voice, Horan. You know that?"

Niall shook his head, but thought he’d accept the compliment so he didn’t seem rude. Ha. “Uh…your’s is nice too, I guess.”

They stood there for a while, exchanging glances and small, awkward smiles - then finally Niall said something. “I should go. It’s getting late and I doubt Josh’ll believe a family reunion went on this long.” He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks for inviting me..”

Zayn smiled softly and nodded once, patting the side of Niall’s shoulder lightly before beginning to walk back into the party. “See ‘ya later, Horan. Tell the boyfriend I said hi.”

At that very last sentence, Niall snapped - yelling after him. “He’s not my boyfriend!” That must’ve caught Zayn’s attention aswell, and Niall could almost see his victory smirk through his skull and he continued walking, stepping back up onto the stage. “Nice to know.”

A.N; i had to omg


End file.
